EN VOYAGEANT PAR L'EUROPE
by Shawan Krisvett
Summary: Un pequeño olvido y una rara indemnización.... Yaoi: Enrique Gian Carlo & Oliver.
1. Default Chapter

Éste es mi primer fic de Olí x Enrique... espero les guste.

**Género: **_Yaoi_****

**Parejas: **_Oliver x Gian Carlo (Enrique)... Jonhy x Robert_****

**Autor: **_Yo: Carmen Camil : Skarletneko-jin_****

**Advertencias: **_Éste ff está hecho x mí, contiene Yaoi y próximamente Lemon... atenganse a las consecuencias_****

**Se agradece a: **_Todos lo que les gusta el yaoi de Olí x Enrique y sobre todo a Kari (Akabane) por ayudarme con algunos asuntos _

Ahora sí, a lo que vinieron jajaja

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

****EN VOYAGEANT PAR L'EUROPE****

Currículum I.- _LA MEJOR MEDICINA._

El amanecer daba asecho cubriendo el manto celestial con sus bellas tonalidades rojizas, un joven se había levantado temprano esa mañana, sus pensamientos le perturbaban y tan sólo admiraba el amanecer recargado en la fría reja de su silenciosa mansión. Su rubia cabellera se movía al viento, él parecía estar fijo en la nada, en realidad ese ya no era él. Cómo sería Gian Carlo un joven al que ya n emociona nada?, un joven promiscuo, ese había sido él. Pero ahora no. Un simple hecho había cambiado todo aquello que él consideraba vida; aquél suceso?: Amor.

"Ah." Un suspiro cubrió aquella silenciosa entrada mientras recordaba un antiguo acontecimiento.

** Flash Back **

**S**u vista se negaba a notar lo que sucedía, nuevamente era el día de su cumpleaños y nuevamente la pasaría solo y con desgana. Esas chicas que siempre lo acompañaban no eran realmente lo que esperaba. Era bellas! No había por que negarlo, pero era de suponerse que también unas interesadas. Al parecer nadie lo recordaba, muy apenas su domésticos se dignaban a saludarle con un "Felicidades", pero sólo eso... nada más.

Necesitaba amor!, cariño!, comprensión!, cosas que jamás obtuvo, pero que aún cegado por la añoranza, esperaba con paciencia y dolor.

** Fin Flash Back **

Sí!, el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había recordado. No lo habían recordado a él! El famoso Gian Carlo!, quizá el más anhelado de los jóvenes Italianos... todos se habían olvidado de él.

"Prende a molto tempo nel signore della via,Andiamo, Preparerò qualcosa a lui riscaldo." (Lleva mucho tiempo en la calle Señor, vamos!, le prepararé algo caliente.)-

Su doméstico principal había notado la ausencia del joven y realmente se preocupaba por la actitud que tomaba desde el día anterior.

"Non preoccupate Andrés, il freddo più non fa niente a me... di tutti i sensi, Grazie." (No te preocupes Andrés, el frío ya no me hace nada.... de todas maneras, Gracias.)-

Su estado era deprimente, como un joven sin alma, alguien a quien el día se oscurece dejándolo totalmente en tinieblas, a las cuales solo una luz puede acudir en rescate. Pero eso era lo que desconocía. Qué clase de cuerda le sacaría del profundo pozo al que había caído? si ninguna alcanzaba siquiera a llegar... qué era lo que causaba esa tremenda depresión si esto ya lo había vivido varias veces, más ninguna le afectó.

Se giró lentamente, cabizbajo emprendió marcha hasta la entrada de su lujosa vivienda y paró al frente de la puerta, cómo intentando recordar algo. La felicidad quizá?.

"Signore...".

Fue el compareciente susurro de Andrés, en verdad el chico era diferente e iba a intentar ayudarlo, de cualquier forma lo haría.

Ring el teléfono resonaba en eco por toda la sala que se hacía llamar recepción.

"Buenos días. Residencia Serguí" n/a: lo siento, no conozco el apellido de Enrique u.u' 

"Bon jour André"- saludó una alegre voz.

"Bon jour monsieur Olí, cherche au jeune Gian Carlo ?"

"Oui, me lo podrías pasar?"

"Claro, permit moi"

Andrés partió en busca de su jefe, que seguramente estaría en su habitación.

"Signore, le llama el joven Oliver"

"Dile que no tengo ganas de charlar"

"Pero señor, a insistido en que lo comunique..."- mintió, seguramente una charla con su mejor amigo lo haría sentirse mejor.

"Bien, en seguida voy"

Así fue como cortó a su empleado y tomó el teléfono instalado en su habitación.

"Allô?"

"Mon ami!, Gian Carlo!"- saludaba efusivamente.

"Oliver... cómo estás amigo?" 'Sí, cómo te fue el día de mi cumpleaños sin felicitarme y quizá hasta acompañado por alguien más, eh??!!!'

"Muy bien.... au vous?

"Igualmente"

"No era mi intención interrumpirte, seguramente estabas muy ocupado"- se entristece pensando en que posiblemente lo acompañaban las chicas- "pero ayer Robert tuvo complicaciones y no pudimos comunicarnos..."

'Así que estuviste con Robert, eh?, me dejaste por aquél tipo engreído!!!... pero no!, yo no puedo estar celoso, no de Olí!'

"... el punto era que...¡FELICIDADES!, lamento no decírtelo ayer pero para indemnizarte preparé una fiesta en tu honor en mi casa, au Paris.... vendrás?"- su vos era como una súplica y realmente el rubio no podría resistirse.-"Vamos Gian!, yo mismo te traeré... aceptas?"- insistía al ver que su amigo no decía nada.

"Claro Oliver, a qué hora vendrás?"

"mmm..."- sonríe internamente-"salí como a las 6 de la mañana, pronto estaré all

"Qué?, pero cómo sabías que aceptaría!"- se sorprende-"Olí!, contesta!"

"lo siento, interferencia... Adieu!"

**Y **habían colgado, el Italiano reía para sus adentros, tan amigable era Oliver que consiguió que fuera, y reía aún más por lo que acababa de escuchar, ya iba por él?, pero si aún no aceptaba?!, en fin... sólo el francés sabe lo que hace u.u'.

El timbre no tardó en sonar.

'Debe ser Oliver'- Pensó Gian saliendo a su encuentro, se había arreglado especialmente para la ocasión, por qué?: ni siquiera él lo sabía.

"Allô Gian Carlo!"- sonreía desde la entrada, y curiosamente el joven Seguí la respondió de vivaz manera.

"Allô Olí.... me sorprendes, en verdad"- comentó mientras se acercaba para darle paso a su amigo.

"', bueno en realidad fue idea de Robert. No sé porque se le ocurrió que si yo te lo preguntaba no te negarías..."- pensó un poco- "pero en fin... estás listo?"

"Claro"- se sonrojo un poco, un tono apenas perceptible del cuál el chico peliverde no se dio cuenta.

"Bien, vamos!"- sonreía a más no poder, por alguna razón se sentía inmensamente feliz. Tomó el brazo de su amigo y lo condujo suavemente hasta el avión.

"Veo que papi compro avión nuevo"

"Jajaja, no, no, bueno, si... pero si quieres podemos compartirlo" 'Pero q cosas dices?!!'- se sonrojo.

"Por mí encantado"- comentó seductoramente, ya había olvidado su depresión y se sentía enormemente ensoñado.

"Jajaja, vamos!"- le ayudó a subirse con una sonrisa un tanto, nerviosa?.

Oliver sujetaba la puerta mientras el rubio subía, un paso en falso y daría abajo si no fuese por que una delicada y suave mano lo sujetó. Gian Carlo levantó su vista para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos azules, pero se agachó nuevamente al sentirse sonrojado. Se reacomodó y subió a su lugar: copiloto.

Nadie decía nada, parecía cada quien en su mundo, mirando a su respectiva ventana.

"Gian Carlo?..."

"Si?"

"Somos los mejores amigos, no?"

"Si, así es"- sonríe mirando el perfil del ahora triste francés.

"Entonces deberíamos tener la confianza suficiente como para decir cuando alguien nos gusta, no es así?"

"Claro!, pero... por qué las preguntas?"- decía ya más serio, pero una enorme felicidad le revolvía el desayuno jajajaja 

"Bueno es que yo...quería saber si tu... si tu sientes algo por las chicas con las que andas..."- miraba al frente, dudaba si ver a su 'amigo'.

"Por Maria y Sarah?.."- el peliverde tan solo asintió-"Quién te dijo semejante cosa!.."- reía-"Maria y Sarah son tan solo chicas... no siento nada por alguna de ellas."- finalizó sonriendo por la barbaridad.

"Y las demás?..."

"Ellas son algo pasajero, creí que siendo mi mejor amigo deberías saberlo."

"Bueno.. yo solo pensé..."-

Oliver se giró hacia el lugar dónde estaba su amigo, sintió como se había levantado de su asiento. Sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente. El rubio apenas dio el paso que lo separaba de su amigo y se hincó a su lado, mirando fijamente aquellas gemas azuladas.

"Te ves tan lindo sonrojado, que bien podría comerte como a uno de tus pastelillos"- sonrió seductor haciendo que Olí-chan subiera aún más el tono de su bello rostro.

"Yo creo que..."- susurró nervioso.

"Yo creo que a alguien lo pone nervioso su mejor amigo..."- Se acercó lentamente al rostro del francés y plantó un suave y tierno beso.- "... y que lo ponen celoso las amiguitas de Gian Carlo..."

"Basta!"- sonrió- "No es necesario reproches 'amigo'..."- Cambió su rostro a uno más serio- "Gian Carlo, yo... io... I... Je.... Je t'aime."

"Mi... yo... Je... io inoltre"- sonreía de los nervios, pero en sí se reía de que Olí hubiera intentado decírselo cambiando de idioma.

El francés sólo atinó a darle un suave golpe y el ansiado beso, pero ahora más pasional y profundo. Cómo volaban mientras se besaban? O.ô?... fácil!, Olí se adelantó activando el piloto automático 

Bien, eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado, es q a mí me agrada ésta pareja pero paree q casi no hay ff de ellos T.T si alguien sabe dónde puedo leer, le agradecería mucho  
Ciao!


	2. Despertar: ¿un café?

U.U' 3 Reciews... bueno . Muxichisimas gracias!!!!

**Género: **Shounen Ai Yaoi

**Parejas: **Gian Carlo x Olíver.

**Autor: **Skarletneko-jin

**Advertencias: **Ninguna q recuerde, pobre Gian: he's sad!!! T.T

**Disclamer: **Ni los personajes ni la historia de Beyblade me pertenecen...

**Se agradece a:**

**Tiamat: **Jejeje q bueno q te haya gustado, como verás casi no entro al MSN pero espero encontrarte x ahí . .. la verdad tu comentario me agrado mucho, espero tb éste chap te guste.

**Yuuna: **Muchísimas gracias, escribo bonito?? o.ô, bueno por fin alguien reconoce mi trabajo jajaja, muchas gracias planeaba quitarlo porque no creí que agradara esta pareja. Muchíiiiiiiisimas gracias .

**Khalí: **No soy muy buena para el ingés, pero ahí va..::That good that you have liked, in special being that is not one of your favorite pairs. By the way: Where are you from?. Thank you very much to read to me, you also hope this likes::.. Espero esté bien, si no que me corrijas jajaja bueno, muchas gracias x leer & See you.

* * *

EN VOYAGEANT PAR L'EUROPE

Curriculum II.- Despertar.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente buscando una cálida figura bajo su manta, descubriendo así que nuevamente era una farsa, una víl irrealidad que jamás en verdad se haría. Ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, hace tanto tiempo que intentó decirlo; pero cuando hubo oportunidad se negó. Ahora era tarde, aún recordaba aquella visita en la capital francesa había llegado con la firme idea de decirlo, pero cuatro simples palabras dieron vuelco a su intención. Oliver le dijo que estaba enamorado, enamorado de una chica Parisina... una chica que Jan Carlo sabía que también lo amaba (a Olí); Hizo lo posible por unirlos, aún en contra de su felicidad, ya suponía que Olí no le pertenecía: ninguna esperanza podía alvergar. También suponía que si él era feliz también debería estarlo, pero no fue así!: su corazón no resistió tanto!... y acabó por huir de nuevo a su hogar, sin llamarle, intentando olvidar su pasado: Hundiendose en la miseria que ahora poseía!, pues bien era millonario, pero carecía de amor.

/_'Seguro ahora estás con ella, dedicandole tus bellas sonrisas, cocinando tus deliciosos guisos, besandole... y yo aqu'/- _Se decía con melancolía_-/' Cómo pude ser tan tonto, ignorando algo tan importante. Ahora me pudro en éste infierno... triste... lejos de ti'/_.

Se recargó pesadamente en la cabezara de su cama, eran aún las tres de la mañana, su mente vagaba en el recuerdo de su amado, el chico peliverde que robó su corazón. Un escalofrío recorría su espalda al notar las largas cortinas del balcón flotando a causa del noctámbulo aire que les atrapaba, como jugueteando con ellas en una símple correría, un juego de infantes, pura diversión. Recordó entonces aquella linda sonrisa del joven peliverde, aquella que le hubiese dedicado una noche en aquella recámara mientras veía gustoso el cielo desde aquél balcón.

Volvió a estemecerse recordando las lujuriosas fantasías que el francés le producía, Jan siempre una de ellas tenía: pero en todas el protagonista era Olí. Pasó instintivamente el dedo índice sobre sus labios, practicamente podía sentiro: ¡PATÉTICO! se dijo, pero no cedió, quería recordad aquellos labios, auque hubiese sido tan sólo un sueño... lo había sentido tan real, aún podía degustar el nectar de los labios de aquél francés sobre su boca... y practicamente sentir aquella calidéz: ¡pero era una fantasía! ¡sólo una fantasía más!... a pesar de sentirlo, eso jamás fue realidad!.

Había huido!, blasfemo!, como un cobarde... huyendo de un dolor, que desafortunadamente no olvidó... no quería que su amigo notara la tristeza en sus ojos mientras disfrutaba con aquella chica, no... simplemente no podía arruinarle la vida, aquella vista: la de Olí besando por primera vez a la niña, le embriagaba de tristeza adentrándolo en una cierga nebulosa donde sólo existía el dolor... giraba a todos lados: oscuridad, la luz ahora en él carecía: sólo Oliver se la podía dar.

"Oli...."- era lo único que había en su mente, al levantarse con sus escazas ropas para admirar el firmamento, veía una estrella imaginando sus ojos... Madita sea!: no lo podía olvidar!.

Así pasó largas horas, mirando tan sólo el cielo, viendo en las estrellas sus ojos; imaginando que le sonreía a él, sólo a Jan.

"Signore... è tempo di prima colazione."-era Andrés tenía que despertarlo, abrió ligeramente la puerta y lo vió fente al balcón, descanzando.- /' Pobres señor, si que lo deben haber herido... pero, porque... por qué no se lo había dicho?.'/- Se acercó al chico dispuesto a levantarlo, la noche había cesado y la luz embriagaba los jardines del lugar, parecía ser un lindo día. Sin embargo Andrés logró notar algo en los ojos del rubio: Había llorado... y por mucho tiempo conciderandolos aún húmedos.

Jan despertó al sentir aquellas manos intentando levantarle y seguro estaba de que era su mayordomo, pero... no quería despertar, quería seguir reposando: olvidarlo todo en su plena inconciencia. Pero eso sería vivir?: no, aunque así pudiese subsistir. Se giró sobre su costado dando a entender que se levantaría, abrió sus ojos lentamente y estaban enrojecidos... definitivamente había llorado: por él.

"Buona mattina Andrés"- saludó con su lánguida sonrisa, aquella que le caracterizaba desde hacía casi un mes.

"Bona mattina joune...è tempo di prima colazione"- le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"No tengo hambre Andrés... sólo... pide que preparen mi auto, saldré a pasear"

"Pero señor!"

"No te preocupes..."- sonrió irónico-"... no me voy a suicidar... sólo visitaré el coliseo, una paseo, nada más."

"Hum"- asintió debidamente y se retiró dejando al joven listo para poderse cambiar. Se puso un pantalón negro, resaltando su figura y su clara tez, una camisa negra y una blusa verde sobre ella. Se veía bien, muy oscuro: pero bien. Bajó las escaleras ignorando cualquier cosa, se veía mejor... pero su doméstico sabía que no.

"È aspetta.!" (listo)- aseguró Andrés antes de entregarle las llaves de su coche, un deportivo negro, de muy buen gusto al parecer.

"Grazie"- Tomó las llaves subiendo de un brinco a su auto y así lo encendió para conducir con rapidéz.

"Tenga cuidado!"- le gritó el mayordomo antes de que se fuerea.

"Claro!, lo tendré!".

Condució por un rato antes de llegar a la cuidad: Roma, se detuvo frente al coliseo, cómo le gustaba ese lugar.

"Ah!"- Suspiró hondo y entró cautelosamente.

_...Si te lo hubiera dicho no estaría ahora tantriste, si lo hubiera dicho me odiarías!, pero ya habría una razón... no sólo mi tristeza si no también tu desamor.... No podía decirlo porque sabía que tu no me amabas y me arriesgaba con eso a perder tu amistad. Pero... en realidad la tengo?, huir como un cobarde, avandonarte... acaso eso es libertad?... No!... pero te veo ahí, me escondo entre las sombras esperando no notes mi presencia... esperando no te acerques para que o me hieras más... Oh, cuanto te extraño!, desearía que lo supieras... aunque todo ésto sea por tu felicidad._

Notó entonces la presencia de otro personaje... que hacía él allí?!... y... y sin la chica!... intentó esconderse, verlo no le funcionaría, pero... se veía desolado: con las piernas juntas recargando brazos y cabeza sobre sus rodillas... de seguro dormido, quizá llorando.. Jan intentó huir nuevamente pero su mente lo traicionó: avanzaba directamente a donde aquél chico peliverde, el que robó su corazón.

"Olí..."- susurró suavemente, cólocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del francés, notó que estaba agitado y lo que temía ahora razonó... el chico lloraba, la pregunta era ¿por qué?.

"J...J-Jan"- musitó entrecortado, tenía la garganta seca y nuevamente comenzaba a llorar. Aquella simple escena rompía el corazón del italiano, quién simplemente enamorado, levantó el mentón de su acompañante.

"Olí... estás bien?"- preguntó temeroso... si la chica le había hecho algo el la... la...

"No Jan!!!... yo la dejé!... descubrí que... que..."- sus palabras se cortaban a causa de sus lloridos.

"Que sucedió?"- preguntó intentando ayudarle.

"Yo no la amaba Jan!... y luego tu te fuiste, ella me engañó!"- Los lloriqueos se hacían más fuertes el rubio no entendía absolutamente nada.

"Tranquilizate Olí... vamos tranquilo... yo estoy aqu"- se colocó al lado del dueño de numerosos restauantes, cubriendolo con sus brazos en un tranquilizante abrazo... mientras le recorría suavemente la espalda- "Vamos Olí, cuentamelo todo... debes tranquilizarte... yo te ayudaré!".

"Mercí Jan..."

"No importa nada ahora, vamos te invito un café!"- sonrió intentando animarlo.

"Muy bien"- asintió, ninguno quería separarse, pero no había más... era verdad: tenían que tranquilizarse.

"Y... por qué llegaste a Roma?"

"No... no sabía a donde ir"- comentaban dentr del auto.

"Eh?..."

"No sabía que hacer, ni a quién acudir... te extrañaba...

/'Me extrañaba?'/

...y luego... no sé, cuando recordé ya estaba aquí."- Jan Carlo sonrió, Oli-chan se veía tan confuso y tierno a la vez- "De que te ries?"- preguntó el francés indignado.

"Eh?... no, nada, ya llegamos al café."

Ambos desendieron del auto, Oliver se encontraba más tranquilo al parecer, aunque en la mente de Jan Carlo aún estaba el poruqe aseguraba que no la amaba... la chica lo engañó?!!, eso se lo había de pagar a él. Tomaron asiento en una mesa cercana a la ventana, el chico parisino admiraba la bellezadel paisaje románico, mientras Jan Carlo admiraba la del ser frente a él.

"Dos espressos... per favore"- Pidió con gentilesa al camarero, mientras Olí continuaba su admiración por la ventana.- "Ahora me dirás que sucedió?"- preguntó sacandole de su ensimismo.

"Je...bon... oui!, Habíamos salido a comer y j'étais avec (yo estaba) con una admiradora que llevaba rato siguiendonos, quería alejarla porque tenía algo muy importante que hablar con Aime..."- comenzó, para ese entonces los espressos estaban listos, así que tomó un sorbo de su café.- "poco antes de eso había descubierlo que yo... bon, no la amaba...."

"No?... pero si tu..."

"Si, estaba cegado, pero... yo pensé que la amaba y descubrí que no era así. Tenía que decircelo antes de que pasara a mayores, antes de que quiciera algo serio, o algo por as"- Jan admiraba la seriedad con la que Olí contaba su anécdota, pero lo que Oliver sentía ahora al lado de Jan era una rara fuerza interior que lo animaba a seguir contando, quizá tan sólo por sacarlo... pero no se lo diría a cualquiera, el se lo decia al Italiano por que en él siempre confió.- "et ensuite (en seguida)pedí que nos dejaran a solas, y así fue... comenzé delicadamente intentando no herirla ya que... bueno... yo..."- un curioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas- " Ya que la noche anterior intenté tenerla por primera vez... "

Jan Carlo se sorprendió, pero la forma en que lo decía suponía que no había pasado nada.

"Y cómo lo hace?"- preguntó con descaro intentando sacar lo que buscaba.

"Oye!"- sonrió el peliverde en desacuerdo- "no pasó nada..."

"mmm... bien"- dijo con falso desacuerdo, pero sonriendo a la vez.

"mientras inetantaba esxplicarle: me interrumpió....m'a dite (me dijo) que... bueno que me había utilizado!"- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, cayendo directo a la taza de café- "elle ne m'aimait pas (ella no me amaba), por un momento sentí alivio... le despedida sería menos dificil, pero... me había utilizado: eso me hizo sentir mal. En especial cuando me dijo a quién amaba y porque se había acercado a mí.

"Eh?... a quién?"

"Ja!, ella te amaba a tí!, tu le pediste que me quiciera y lo hizo!, pero... ella no aguantaba más el no verte, creyó que estando con migo te acercarías y al final terminaría en tus brazos... pero no fue as"- Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras continuaba firmemente su redacción... Jan lo escuchaba con paciencia, no caía en su rencor.

* * *

Este es uno de relleno, un poco inquietante y sobre todo aburrido, espero no los desanime pues pronto traeré el otro paradarle un poco más de emocion... ya saben por qué? no?... bueno, entonces no se lo pierdan jeje,.

Ciao! .


	3. Buenos días

**Género: **Yaoi Shounen ai

**Parejas: **Jan Carlo x Oliver... aunque tb se tratará un poco de Johnny x Raph.

**Autor: **Carmen Camil

**Advertencias:** No, creo que no hay UU

**Disclamer:** Bla, bla, bal... ya se lo saben así qeu para que hablar.

**Se agradece a:**

**Agumon girl:** Je!, que bueno que te gustara, es raro yo pensé que escribía del saco, bueno de hecho aún lo pienso pero tan siquiera alguién se dignó a leerlo y lo mejor de todo Le agrado!, en serio muchas gracias no sé que haría sin reviews y en especial el tuyo, por muy emotiva que eres.

**Tiamat:** Je muchas gracias!, creo que eres la que más a posteado hasta ahora (supongo defraudé a los demás) espero te guste , notarás que no sufriran tanto en éste chap, pero no te preocupes, sufrirán un poco más, si no ¿dónde quedó la trama? ja .... aun espero hayarte en el msn, es que comunmente entro tarde o no esntro, pero no pierdo las esperanzas! . nos vemos!!!. y gracias!.

* * *

EN VOYAGEANT PAR L'EUROPE

Curriculum III.- Buenos días.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa chica había engañado a su lindo francés... ahora la odiaba, odiaba ver a Oliver llorar y en especial saber que había sido su culpa... toda de él.

"Lo siento Olí..."- comenzó con un gimoteo liberando luego una lágrima. Oliver levantó suavemente su cabeza aguardando.-"Siento haber causado esto, yo no.... yo no esperaba que las cosas salieran así"- Oliver le miraba incrédulo eso no era culpa de Jan!.- "Creo que será mejor que me vaya..."- comenzó a levantarse, no aguantaba más ver llorar a Oliver y mucho menos la culpabilidad.

"No!..."- Una mano le detuvo, una mano que al hacer contacto con la suya estremeció a ambos cuerpos- "No te vayas... no es tu culpa..."- la voz del chico peliverde aún era quebrada, pero ya no estaba triste por la chica, la idea de que Jan Carlo lo dejara fue la que lo puso así.

"Olí....".

"No... No me dejes sólo, por favor..."- fue sumido en su nostalgia, las lágrimas caían ahora con mayor fluidez, Jan no lo soportaba más!, se acercó al chico y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo... habían olvidado la gente y lo demás, ahora eran tan sólo ellos.

"No te preocupes Olí... ya jamás te dejaré."- le sonrió cálidamente y para entonces Oliver cayó dormido en sus brazos. No sabía dónde se hospedaba su amigo, así que a lo que atinó fue a llevarlo a su 'casa' para que descansara y quizá ayudarle a levantar los ánimos.

La noche caía y Olí no había despertado en toda la tarde, se retorcía sobre la cama de la habitación de Jan Carlo, de seguro soñaba mal... eran esas ocasiones en las que el rubio no lo perdía de vista y se acercaba acogedoramente a cuidarlo susurrándole "No te preocupes, estoy aquí", le agradaba ver como el francés se hacía bolita después de esas palabras...Resonaron las campanas del reloj que se encontraba cerca de la entrada, ya era tarde y quería dormir, pero no se atrevía a molestar a Oliver, si lo despertaba?, o alguna de sus 'raras' sensaciones lo poseía?, no!, mejor esperaría despierto... tenía que atender a cualquiera de sus necesidades: sus caprichos; después de todo había sido su culpa.

Pasó nuevamente al balcón, aquel donde hubiese estado esa misma mañana. Ahora solo había una diferencia, él: Oliver estaba allí, estaba con él, y era momento de....

"J-Jan?"- fue el susurró de un chico peliverde mientras bostezaba alejando el sueño.

"Buenas noche Olí"- lo saludó sonriente girando la cabeza para admirarlo.

"Noches?"- preguntó el francés sorprendido.

"Si, así es... has dormido toda la tarde, vaya que estás cansado"- sonreía, no podía evitarlo, era un gesto que sucedía siempre que Oliver

estaba ahí.

"Lo...lo siento"- se sonrojó.

"Pero... qué?"

"Siento haberte causado molestias Jan, yo... yo... no sé porque vine a Roma, simplemente tomé un vuelo y el destino me señaló aquí, quería verte, quería... bueno no lo sé!!!, simplemente quería apaciguar mis temores, voudre..."

Hablaba desesperadamente mirando hacía abajo que jamás notó como Jan Carlo se iba acercando, hasta que éste le tomó suavemente el mentón y con una sonrisa dijo.

"No te preocupes..."

Sus instintos no podían resistirse, iba acercándose lentamente al rostro de Oliver, hasta dejar una distancia casi nula; Ambos entrecerraron los ojos y el peliverde no hacía nada al respecto así que Jan optó por continuar... negando la distancia entre ambos labios, rozándolos suavemente y luego comenzó a succionar de igual manera el labio inferior del francés, acabando aquél dulce y suculento beso que sabía quizá le costaría su mejor amigo.

"Olí... yo...y-yo lo siento, perdóname."- continuó cabizbajo. Maldición!, cómo pudo hace eso?.

Oliver continuaba inmerso en sus 'pensamientos', así que no presto atención. Tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y esa rara sensación de calidez interior.

"No...no importa"- musitó sin abandonar su azorada mueca, ¿porque lo había besado?, ¿por qué contestó?, es que acaso no sentía celos por Jan con la chica sino viceversa?... no!, eso era un error!, acaso por el rubio no sentía amistad, si no... amor?.

"Creo será mejor me vaya a dormir a otro lado"- continuaba el rubio muy apenado.

"No es necesario"- Por fin había recuperado su forma habitual-"Es tu casa y tu habitación, así que el que debería irse soy yo!"

"Pero, estás cansado y no quiero incomodarte, me ofenderías si no te quedas aquí..."- era una discusión sin sentido pero ambos la tomaban seriamente con un dejo de comicismo.

"Pero es tu casa, no quiero incomodar..."

"No!, tu te quedarás aquí!"

"No!, es tu habitación!, si no te quedas me enojaré!"

"Pero... es por tu salud!, además de las comodidades!"

"Bien, si no quieres que me vaya me quedaré!, pero... tu tampoco te irás!."

"Eh?"

"Tendremos que compartir la habitación!"

"Pero... sólo hay una cama..."- argumentó sorprendido.

"Lo sé, pero hay suficiente espacio para los dos"-

Y dicho tal cual orden al rubio no quedó más que obedecer.

Se acomodó bajo las cobijas al lado del peliverde.

/'Pero qué estabas pensando?, debiste salirte!!!... es su casa no debes incomodar así, aunque también es tu mejor amigo... peor.. y el beso¡? Significa que le gusto?, significa que lo amo?... Mon dieu!... debo descansar!.'/

Esa era la pequeña nostalgia que afligía a Oliver. La noche era algo helada así que inertemente se acercaba buscando calor en el cuerpo que les acompañaba, ambas espaldas chocaban en el centro de la cama e intentando tomar calor Jan se giró quedando frente a la pequeña espalda de su amor. Aspiró lentamente el aroma de su verde melena: delicioso... tenía mucho frío, así que se acercó lo más que pudo intentando no despertar al parisino e inconscientemente pasó uno de sus brazos por aquella estrecha cintura, le gustaba tenerlo cerca... aunque sólo fuera por esa vez.

Al sentir aquél brazo rodeándole Oliver no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, estaba aún despierto y... se sentía tan bien. Tan sólo aquélla caricia bastó para que resolviera sus preguntas: amaba a Jan, pero también daba lugar a otra aún más dolorosa: Jan lo amaba a él?.

Se giró intentando verle el rostro, sabía que si lo estaba abrazando debía dar cara a su espalda... y ahí estaba un lindo ángel rubio con sus azules gemas cubiertas por sus delicados párpados...

"Jan..."- susurró amorosamente respondiendo el abrazo, pensaba que aquél italiano debía estar dormido.. pero no era así.

El rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar a su amado susurrar su nombre, le gustaba escucharlo de aquellos labios, con aquella voz... simplemente observó cómo el francés se acomodaba en su pecho, respondiendo aquel contacto, y claro: haciéndolo sentir el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

/'Eso es Jan!, debes hacerlo feliz, deber encargarte de que olvide sus temores, de que olvide aquella chica... debes... debes cuidarlo, ahora depende de ti!'/- se dijo antes de caer embriagado por aquella suave esencia.

La mañana llegó tan rápido que no se querían separar, se sentían tan bien uno en compañía del otro, aquella noche tan dulce mostrando mutuamente su cariño... pero era tarde y Jan no quería desperdiciar el tiempo así, tenía que llevar a Oliver a conocer toda Italia... y si 'su chico' quería ¿por qué no acompañarlo a un tour?.

Se levantó pesadamente al sentir la luz sobre sus ojos y observó al lindo chico en sus brazos con una bella sonrisa, tan frágil, tan lindo...

El peliverde comenzó a moverse, al parecer también iba a despertar... abrió los ojos sin separar el abrazo levantando su rostro para buscar al italiano.

"Bon jour Jan Carlo..."- saludó con una sonrisa- "Al parecer hacía algo de frío, no crees?"- Aún no se soltaban, las azuladas gemas de Jan estaban perdidas en el mar púrpura de las pupilas de Oliver.

"Bon jour Olí...."

No había movimientos, tan sólo se oía la acompasada respiración de ambos chicos que seguían abrazados con las miradas perdidas entre sí.

"Bien... será mejor que nos levantemos"- indicó Jan al sentirse un poco nervioso, pero también estaba feliz porque el rostro de Oliver no mostraba más preocupación.

"Oui"- asintió separándose... hasta que recordó algo.-"Mi maleta!"

"Eh?"

"Está en el hotel!"

"Vamos, yo te presto algo, luego iremos por ella..."

"Hum"- sonrió, se sentía tan feliz de por fin saber a quién amaba.- "Espera..."- Detuvo al rubio antes de que entrase al baño.

"Si?"

"Eso significa que me quedaré aquí?"

"Claro!, no es bueno que te quedes solo, además ¿qué harás si hace frío?"- Olí se sonrojo, SE QUEDARÍA EN CASA DE JAN!!!!, oh!, que felicidad.-"Bueno, claro que si por ti no hay inconveniente...."- Esto lo remitió con un poco de tristeza.

"No, claro que no!"- sonrió.

"Bien!, tomaré una ducha, escoge lo que quieras"- señaló su closet.- "salgo enseguida"

"Oui"- asintió.

Buscó durante un rato entre las ropas de Jan, pero el ruido de la ducha no lo dejaba concentrarse... tenía tantas ganas de estar con él en ese momento...

/'No!, que cosas piensas!'/- se reprimía ante sus lascivas sensaciones.- /'Si entras se enojará!, además de que... bueno, no sabes si él te ama...'/.

Por fin se decidió, tomando un traje deportivo verde y una camisa blanca... eso lo hacia verse común, pero no le importaba. Le encantaba esa ropa, además que fue la más cercana a su talla y... bueno... aún conservaba la esencia de Jan.

"Listo?"- escuchó que le preguntaban.

"Si..."- asintió el peliverde girando la cabeza, sabía de quién se trataba pero no se resistió a mirar.- "Y tú?"

"También, ¿qué tal está?"- Jan Carlo traía un traje deportivo azul, muy semejante al de Olí.- "Veo que no tenemos gustos tan diferentes, jaja".- comentaba con su dejo de gracias mientras Olí solo atinaba a sonreír. 

El rubio observó atentamente a Oliver, se veía tan lindo y aquél traje quedaba claramente con su cabello.

"Tengo hambre, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar."- Dijo tomando a el peliverde del brazo.

"Bon jour Andres!"- saludó cortésmente al pasar frente al doméstico.

"Bon jour monsieur Olí"- sonrió.

"Andres!, dile a Anne que prepare el desayuno."- intervino el italiano.

"Jan..."

"Si?"

"Si no te molesta me gustaría cocinar."- dijo con una sonrisa que hacia que el rubio se olvidara de todo.

/'Olí, ¿cocinará para mi?'.../ "Bien, entonces vamos a la cocina"- sonrió y sin soltarle el brazo lo llevó a la extensa cocina.- "Eres mi invitado así que tengo que ayudarte"- reprimió al llegar.

"Bien..."-sonrió-" ¿qué quieres comar?"

/' Un francés a besos'/- se dijo ignorando si había dado una respuesta.

"Jan?"- volvió a llamar el chico.

"Eh?"

"Que quieres desayunar?"

"Este... no sé, algo dulce?... Pan queques estará bien"- sonrió sin perder de vista como el peliverde señalaba los estantes atinando a el que contenía el harina.

/'Por fin estas con migo, y no te dejaré ir... Te amo Oliver... te haré olvidar, te haré sentirte feliz... no importa que no me ames, debes saber que yo te amo a ti.'/

* * *

Bueno este es ya más romántico, je!, me encanta la cursilería, espero os haya gustado a pesar de que me tarde con mis cortas continuaciones UU.... creo que debería hacerlas mas largas, pero luego veré. Je!, muchas gracias ha los que han leído y please dejen review... ..

Ciao! .


	4. ¿Una cita o un te amo?

**Género: **Yaoi

**Parejas: **Oli x Jan (Jonny x Robert será después)

**Autor: **Carmen Muñoz. Skarletneko-jin

**Advertencias: **Desnudez total y algunos intentos de lemon.

**Se agradece a:**

* * *

**Agumon girl: **Takuya!!!, no de hecho prefiero a Kouji de frontier . jejeje. Claro!, aki te paso mi msn (ravenblackfirehotmail ... y el otro es Lysergloveanime, tb de hotmail). Es o también espero encontrarte pronto. No te preocupes por lo de reviews y eso, lo que importa es que ya estás aki y que te gusto mi ff P, espreo sigas leyendo y a petición de curcilerias este quizá llegara a lemon uu, bueno, eso lo veré luego. Adiu! .

**Yadi: **Que bueno que te gustara, me esfuerzo mucho en el poco tiempo que puedo así que el que te guste significa mucho para mí. Muchisims gracias. Adieu! .

**Kany: **No te gusta la pareja y aún así me leiste??... WOW!, En erio, muchas gracias!, que bueno que te gustara ya que como dices no es una de tus favoritas, espero no te fastidies y aún así sigas leyendo. Muchas gracias. Beso y CHAU!!!! D

**Mayi: **Que bueno que te guste y a petición , aki va el nuevo chapi

**Sakuya: **Jejeje, creo que después de este vienen los problemas jajajajaja -risa malévola- pero te prometo que todo terminará bien. Espero sigas leyendo. Konichiwa!!! uu (infuencia anime u.u) ;-)

**Tiamat: **Hey chica! cómo estás?, primero muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi asco de obra y segundo, como sé ke al igual que a mi te encantan estos chicos, este mini-chap (eske no tuve mucho tiempo) va especialmente dedicado para ti. Espero te guste. Nos vemos! Con cariño: Camil.

Bueno este es mi fracasado ff. No sé si poner lemon, pero si les gusta la idea espero review, si no... pues tendré que atenerme jajaja. Garcias a todos lo que han leido, y a los que dejan review, los que no han leido es pq no quieren desperdiciar su tiempo, pero creo que vale la pena. espero les guste otro de mi mini Chaps. Nos vemos!.

* * *

EN VOYAGEANT PAR L'EUROPE

CURRICULUM IV.- ¿Una cita o un te amo?

Lo tenía todo planeado Jan tenía listo hasta el más mínimo detalle, haría que Oliver jamás olvidara su estadía en Roma. Después del desayuno fueron a la sala de juegos un rato "Aburrido" dijo Jan pretendiendo algo más privado y... que le ayudara. Quizá una película de terror.

Las tétricas escenas desbordaban sangre y oscuridad, nadie hubiera sobrevivido a ella, claro que era de las de la colección de Jan, sinónimo de que conocía cada uno de los diálogos.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" – Gritó Olí aterrado, parecía que los monstruos le saltaran encima desde la pantalla. Jan le tomó la mano y el peliverde se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, quien no tuvo más que sonrojarse. El francés se sentía tan cómodo que ignoró cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, hasta el término de la película.

"Genial no?. Es una de mis favoritas"- Sonreía Jan encantador, el otro se embelesó durante un momento con el rubio y luego comprendió el porque del sonrojo en ambos, seguía sujetado al cuerpo de su amigo!!!.

"Si, es muy... terrorífica"- Y a pesar de no quererlo, lo soltó un descontento se sintió, y el incómodo silencio los comenzaba a poner muy nerviosos.

"Te parece si salimos a comer?"- Mencionó, mientras era la hora darían un paseo por los terrenos privados de su familia. Una sonrisa en el francés bastó como ascensión, tomaron el convertible de la ocasión anterior y salieron del lugar. Música romántica en la radio del coche, para ambientar... o quizá para darle algo de ánimos a Jan. Fuera lo que fuera estaba haciéndolo bien.

Bajaron cerca de la fontana y optaron por caminar ante el bello paisaje del medio día.

"Nunca me había fijado... Roma es bellísimo"

"Lo s"- contestó el rubio con su mirada fija en un chico francés.

"Jan??"- El chico notó aquello y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, en especial al ver que el chico ya no parecía estar allí.

"Jan?"- repitió pera parecía se que nada funcionaba. Se dejó llevar ignorando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y también se embelesó con aquella mirada agua. Las manos entrelazando los dedos. Y el color de ambas mejillas creciendo hasta uno más rojo que el punto en la bandera nipona.

"...Yo.... Yo.... creo que..."

"Será mejor ir a comer"-concluyó el rubio, llevaba práctica y aunque esa vez era algo más fuerte se podía controlar, un poco, pero ya era algo, o no?.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles más hasta un tranquilo restaurante.

"Bien?, qué vas a querer?"- Jan llevaba consigo los menú, se acercó hasta quedar tras Olí y descendió hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del francés, sus codos apoyados en el asiento de fina caoba y con algunos arreglos en tela tonalidades amarillas estampadas de girasoles.

El aliento del rubio pegaba en el cuello del ojivioleta, un estremecimiento pasó por todo el cuerpo del chico francés, pero no era hora para pensar en ello. Señaló lo primero que vio con la esperanza de que luego que tomara su decisión el italiano fuera a su lugar... y si fue así!, pero no del todo. Antes de irse marcó un pequeño beso en la punta de la oreja del francés, un simple beso que removió todo el organismo de ambos.

"J-Jan"- Susurró, pero el chico le ignoró con una pequeña sonrisa. El italiano pidió en su respectivo idioma los bocadillos, que fueron traídos uno a uno con la mayor elegancia posible sabiendo de quienes se trataba. Ambos comenzaron con la ensalada y continuaron según la pesadez de los platillos, hasta que...

"Mais quel...???!!! Cette soupe est froid !!!!!"(Pero qué?, ésta sopa está fría!)- Olí se quejaba frente al cocinero y sus gritos comenzaban a espantar algunos clientes. Jan sólo reía divertido ante la escena, mientras que Olí trataba de comunicarse en francés con alguien quien apenas y sabía italiano.

"Pas toi rias !, donné quelque chose !". (No te rías, dile algo!!!)- Grito desesperado, esto empezaba a incomodarle.

"S'il vous plaît Jan!!! j'ai donné quelque chose !!! " (Por favor Jan, dile algo!!!)- Su vos suplicante y desesperada a la vez, lo segundo considerando que en ves de palabras eran gritos.

"Tranquilo Oli-chan...."- Y después de eso dijo algunas cosas al chef quien se llevó inmediatamente los platos para servirles nuevamente algo previamente calentado.

"Cómo se atreve a darnos la comida fría???"

"Olí?"- sonrió el rubio.

"Si?"- ahora que quería, con una mueca de curiosidad miró directamente la seductora sonrisa de su amigo italiano.

"Aquí esa sopa se come fría, es una modificación para la cocina Italiana"

"Pero!!!"- se sonrojo hasta donde tuvo alcance, por qué no le dijeron nada?!, y por qué no conocía aquella adaptación???. La vergüenza del cocinero francés era contrastada con la siempre visible sonrisa de Jan.

Terminaron de comer sin que Olí pronunciara palabra alguna, estaba completamente avergonzado por la escena que había hecho en el restaurante.

La tarde asentaba, eran cerca de las cinco y aun vagaban por la ciudad. Jan propuso a su amigo conocer propiedades privadas de su familia, una especie de edén entre la civilización romana.

"Hermoso" susurró el francés apenas entró al lugar. Una cascada artificial un pequeño jardín rodeando el estanque que se acumulaba a la caída, todo rodeado de bellas flores de tonalidades rosáceas. Era artificial, era imposible encontrar un lugar así, pero aún así se veía tan real y.... como Olí lo dijo: Hermoso.

/'Igual que tu...'/ El italiano sólo veía las expresiones de asombro y embeselo de su chico.

"Por qué no conocía estos lugares?"

"Porque están bien ocultos, que no lo notaste antes de llegar?"

Efectivamente era todo un laberinto la llegada a esas tierras, cualquier paso equívoco y hubieran dado a las frontera con Francia.

Jan notó las enormes ganas de Olí... quería entrar al agua, pero había dos inconvenientes. Una Jan estaba presente, otra... no llevaba más ropa.

"No te preocupes..."

"Eh?"

"Entra, no me importa..."

"Pero no traigo ropa!"- se le escapó.

"No importa"- sonrió.

"Como tu no vas a ir mojado y desnudo a casa verdad????"

"mmmm"- pensó un poco sonriendo, quizá por la imagen de Olí corriendo desnudo entre las calles o quizá fuese por la loca idea que estaba a punto de decir.

"Bien, si quieres entrar... yo me meteré con tigo, así estaremos iguales"

"Me parece justo, pero no es necesario, no quiero entrar...."

"A no???"- retó.

"No"

"Bien pues yo sí, así que si me permites..."- Se abrió paso al lado del francés y comenzó a descalzarse, luego sacó su chamarra y camisa liberando su atlético pero no muy marcado pecho. Olí quedó embobado, realmente era atractivo... más de lo que hubiese pensado. Su mirada vagaba mientras veía a Jan desnudarse... frente a él??... oh vaya que el chico no tenía remedio!, cómo se desvestía frente a su amigo!.

No supo como, pero el usas la palabra amigo para describir su relación, le trajo una sensación e vacío. Sólo quedaba el pantalón de Jan, ese lo guardaba por un truco que tenía bajo la manga... vaya que tenía cabeza para aquellas cosas. El rubio metió un pie al agua, estaba cálida... perfecta.

"Seguro que no quieres entrar?"- preguntó por última vez, sonriendo ya que Olí no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"...Yo... n..."

"Anda!, esta bien, somos mejores amigos, que malo puede haber?"

"..." –meditó un poco- "Bien"- Y con una sonrisa empezó a desvestirse frente a los ojos de su deseoso amigo.

(Jan: Espera, eso lo dices porque soy atractivo o porque tenía ganas de... Olí: ... Camil: Ambas .)

Se quedó también en pantalón, por qué Jan no se lo había quitado??... no es que quisiera verle en paños ni nada por el estilo, bueno... para ser sinceros: si. Jan se acercó notando la desconfianza de su amigo... ya no podía resistirse!. Tomó la cintura de su 'amigo' y comenzó a bajar el pantalón llevándose otra prenda junto a el.

"J-Jan!"

"Shhh... no te preocupes, podrás vengarte"- sonrió y descendió suavemente mientras sus manos aún bajando el pantalón; acariciaban las piernas de su amigo. El rostro del francés comenzó a enrojecer y claro que un calor extraño comenzaba a poseerle. Por dios se estaba excitando!!!!. Y con... Jan!!!. Tenía que ocultarse... aunque en realidad no quería... mejor dicho, no lo haría.

En cuanto Jan terminó con los 'estorbos' sobre 'su chico'; deslizó suavemente las manos de regreso por las piernas mientras se levantaba, sin poder evitar contemplar el miembro de su compañero y seguir el trayecto por el pecho y cintura hasta llegar a las mejillas, aquellas que con su completo sonrojo se veían cual manzanas, unas que el italiano ansiaba comerse a besos. Se acercó cauteloso hacia aquellas suaves mejillas y abrazando al peliverde por la cintura, comenzó a besarlas incitante hasta llegar al cuello.

Olí entrecerraba los ojos embriagado por la esencia del lugar, siempre había querido eso... algo le había faltado después de concluir que la chica no le gustaba... y ahora se sentía más completo.

-Jan...- Susurró nuevamente, el rubio le atrajo más a sí mismo rozando ambos cuerpos con frenesí... deseaba tanto aquel cuerpo como suyo, pero se estaba excediendo, después de todo eran sólo amigos. Los brazos de Olí subieron al cuello del italiano, antes de que aquél dejara su jugueteo y le mirara fijamente a los ojos. Adquiría responsabilidad sobre lo que había hecho, aparte de las ansias que le corroía por decir aquello; subió las manos nuevamente a las mejillas del francés y junto ambos labios suavemente en un tierno beso, que antes de separarse el ojivioleta; tomando la iniciativa, convirtió en uno lleno de deseo.

"Olí... io...io ti amo"

"Je t'aime Jan Carlo..."- Y dicho eso, emprendió por la venganza, llevándose entre los dedos las últimas prendas de su amado, rozándole un poco la entrepierna. Ambos cuerpos excitados necesitaban relajarse, Jan se metió dentro del agua y se llevo prendado a sí; la figura de su amante.

"No sabes cuanto sufrí sin saberlo"- Susurraba continuando el trabajo postergado, y robando un pequeño beso al francés.

"Yo... lo sabía, creí tenerte celos al estar con aquella chica, pero en realidad la celaba a ella por estar tanto tiempo junto a ti."

"Se me partió el corazón al saber que la querías y casi me muero de un infarto al saber que la quisiste..."- sonrió pícaramente, pero sabiendo con que concluiría Oliver lo cayo con otro beso.

"Te amo Jan..."

"Y yo a ti Olí-chan".

Quedaron otro rato prendados, jugueteando con el agua. Jan adoraba ver a Olí enfurecerse por mojarle el cabello y supuestamente arruinarle el peinado. Después de unos cuantos 'te amo', abandonaron el estanque ignorando un pequeño detalle... entre juegos mojaron sus ropas y ahora estaban desprotegidos.

"No planeas que nos vayamos desnudos verdad?"- miró Olí confuso la sonrisa de su amigo.

"No, pero podemos aprovecharlo..."- se acercó sigiloso, tomando al chico contra su cuerpo, provocando un éxtasis en ambos al roce de ambos miembros.

"J...mmm... Jan, no ahora, no."

"Que sucede Olí?"

"Es... Escuché ruidos"- concluyó al soltarse, sus palabras habían sido entrecortadas por un leve gemido.

"Ruidos?"

"Si, una camioneta."

"Corre Olí si no quieres que nos vean así!"- Gritó y ambos corrieron tras los matorrales, Jan esperaba y rezaba por que el de la camioneta no fuera su padre, si lo veía así el... no lo sabía, pero seguro no sería uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Salieron por detrás de los matorrales, aún descubiertos. Sus desnudos cuerpos destellaban bajo la luna, ya que comenzaba a anochecer. Se sentaron en un claro, apoyándose en sus húmedas ropas, ambos cuerpos entrelazados para soportar el frío que venía, pero encantados por el paisaje, la luna, las estrellas y aquél Edén causa de sus confesiones y claro!, sobre todo, tener al ser amado entre sus brazos.

Olí se sentó sobre la pierna derecha de Jan, aún abrazado a su cuello.

"Es hermoso, verdad?"

"No tanto como tu..."

"Jan!"

"Eso es verdad..."

"Te amo"- lo besó suavemente, hasta que ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre su tendido, pero aún abrazados continuaban viendo el paisaje.

"Y yo a ti, mi querido Olí-chan"

* * *

Bueno, espero opciones sobre lo de el Lemon antes de publicar el otro capítulo, pq si no será pospuesto P... jejeje, nos vemos, espero les guste eske no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, tendrán ke ser cortos, espero poder publicar más seguido y no desepcionarlo, pero mientras tanto.

Adieu! .


End file.
